The Griffon Revolution
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The Griffons have not had anything to call their own after the death of King Guto. After his death, the Griffons were miserable under the rule of Princess Celestia. Through secret means, the Griffons organized, and took up arms against Equestria. From the carnage, a figure will rise up to lead
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: The Griffon Revolution**

 **Chapter 1: 1870 (The Ambush at Kings Run)**

I look into the eyes of these soldiers. These brave griffons whom are more than willing to lay down their lives for their land, for their families, and for the promise of freedom from the oppressing hoof of Equestria. These griffons were once workers, shopkeepers, farmers, husbands, wives, sons and daughters. They are all united under one banner.

To think that a single whisper turned into a battle cry which made over twenty-thousand griffons take up arms against Equestria. Such a thing is astounding even for me. Those decadent ponies say we griffons are stupid, greedy, and lazy. I see none of those attributes in these regulars. They wear their uniforms and carry their Wanzl rifles with pride.

At my side is a M1870 Gasser revolver, and a Swiss pattern 1867 infantry sword. As I inspected my troops, I see the price of war. Some of these soldiers have lost loved ones to Equestrian guns and fight in their name. I stopped, and put my hand on one soldier whom lost his eye to shrapnel, "Do not worry, I'm a better shot with my other eye," he said,

"Even with one eye, you are a capable soldier," I replied,

He saluted, and I saluted back, "Carry on," I said, and moved onto to the others. Our uniform is designed to be different. A soldier wears a black peaked cap made of wool and stiffened leather with a black chinstrap, and a silver double-headed eagle front and center. Officers like me wear the same cap, but ours have a laurel wreath around the crown.

Regulars wear a grey coat with brass buttons, and a brown leather belt to hold a pouch for ammunition and a sheath for a spike bayonet. When you earn the rank of captain, then you wear the black coat and belt, and earn the very sword that have at my side and the gold stripes on the sleeves. And the ponies dare call us a 'motley band of rabble'?

Too long have the griffons been deemed inferior by the pony-folk. Too long have we been restricted from speaking our native German and Dutch. Now is our time to make a statement, and say to Princess Celestia that we are not going to take it anymore. Now we march. Our one-thousand troops march to the fields near a creek called Kings Run.

"See anything?" asked my second-in-command Gabriella,

"It's not difficult to see a line of pony soldiers," I joked seeing the blue uniforms of the ponies coming up north to quash our rebellion. They can try. I estimated around two-thousand troops were on the march. To think that my second-in-command was once a mail-delivery griffon before the war. Now she rose through the ranks, and is my captain.

Around the run is an incline with many boulders which make great hiding places, and a natural fort in a way. This way a soldier can shoot, hide, and reload with relative ease. I instructed my troops to use the rocks to their advantage the day before. The time had come in the silence of the nearby woods. Gretchen was to fire the shot to start the battle.

The ponies were forty-six meters from our positions and marching in a two-line rank and file. There is a pony camp a few kilometers from here. These must be relief troops. Gretchen got the nod from me, and slowly crept out from behind a rock, cocked the hammer, aimed and fired at the head of the Pony troops. He fell muzzle-first into the creek.

"Make ready!" ordered the commander's second-in-command,

I shot him with 11mm bullet from my revolver square in the temple. Officers like me love the Gasser revolver for it's stopping power. The ponies shot back only hitting the rocks we hid behind. If we make our shots count, we could cut down these troops in two shots. As they were reloaded, we shot back cutting down ponies with ease with our bullets.

What was proving to be their undoing was the ponies were still using muzzleloading rifled muskets. The poor devils. The screams of the dead and dying filled the spring breeze. Once they were down into their hundreds, I gave the orders, "Bayonets!" I called out as our gunfire ceased. The unsheathing of a thousand bayonets were fixed on their rifles.

I unsheathed my sword, and pointed it to the enemy defiantly as I made myself known, "Attacke!" I yelled, and led the charge of my troops down the hill and into the valley against the ponies. A few stayed to fight, but were slain. Most of the ponies galloped as fast they could to the camp. We had won our first battled without losing a single soldier.

"Victory!" cheered Gabriella, and the soldiers cheered with raised rifles.

Such lopsided battles are rare, but the ponies will be getting a little less of a relief than they might have hoped for. I helped the troops dig a shallow pit, and helped dispose of the bodies in a mass grave. That night I had supper with the troops, and the troops rested well that night. The next morning, I was the first to wake up, and went up to a cliff.

The Griffons are looking for a leader, something our kind have not had for hundreds of years. The hoof that oppresses my kind shall be swiftly cut down by rifle and blade. Our troops have proven themselves in battle, and now the ponies lick their wounds. I have but one thing to say to you Princess Celestia. From the cannon's roar, and our battle cry.

I am Ghislaine De Falkeland. Hear this, Celestia: THE GRAVE BEFORE THE CHAINS!

 **(I ask that you read and review kindly all you Bronies and Pegasisters out there ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: The Griffon Revolution**

 **Chapter 2: Wings of Glory**

I heard news of the ambush at Kings Run. Seeing that my troops are in the vicinity, I went ahead to see to Countess De Falkeland and her infantry. My name is Galiana Von Adler, Countess of Adlerland. I am the commander of the Griffon Aerial Cavalry Units, we are the 'Green Lancers', "Well done, Good Countess, well done indeed," I said to her,

Ghislaine De Falkeland is a harpy eagle-snow leopard griffon while I am a bald eagle-black panther griffon though a birth defect caused me to be all black from the tip of my beak to the tip of my tail, "I believe we have some business to discuss due to these recent developments," said Ghislaine and allowed my and a few of my officers into her tent.

We cavalry wear a similar coat to infantry officers, but ours are black and green with brass buttons. Our black peaked caps have a cross with a pair of wings front and center. Officers like me also have the stitched golden laurel wreath around the crown, but also a white fluffy feathered crest. Officers are issued the Gasser revolver and cuirassier sword

The primary weapon of my troops is the lance. I had my second-in-command Gilda come into the tent with me and shake hands and meet with Countess De Falkeland and her officer Gabriella, "Now then, according to my scouts, the camp is around four kilometers from here, they have artillery positions and entrenchments all around the front gates,"

"They're expecting an attack, which is why they asked for reinforcements," said Gilda,

"How many troops does that leave for us in the camp?" asked Ghislaine, scratching her chin,

"Around twenty-five hundred, the plan is to attack using the cavalry to engage and lead them, and into the firing line of your infantry," I explained to the infantry, "we also have a few artillery coming to aide us in battle, maybe they can soften up the ponies that much further," I nodded to the other officers, "well then, I believe we're all in accordance,"

Collectively, our forces are known as the Northern Army. Other news was coming in from other fronts. In the west, an Equestrian Army was defeated in open battle at Hawksbill Ridge. My cavalry launched a surprise attack on a convoy at Singvogel Fields. The ponies will keep coming with their massive troop numbers. My proud heart says let them come

At this moment, the focus is to cut off the head of the snake so the body dies. Some ponies have deemed us barbarians for our tactic of shooting officers first at the start of a battle in order to cause panic in the ranks. That is an infantry tactic. Sufficed to say, we cavalry officers with our breast stars and neat braided tunic jackets are inviting targets.

If one is to face Equestria that would mean facing the military might of not just Canterlot, but also the Crystal Empire, Cloudsdale, Ponyville, Appleloosa, and the Gritish Isles. Princess Celestia's call to arms will be vast. That morning, I flew out to the hill overlooking the pony camp. I was joined by Countess De Falkeland and her second-in-command.

"Stay your sword, Countess, we want to show them that we are not a threat," I instructed,

"Yet," smirked Gilda with a wink, "I'd say there's a garrison of over thousand ponies in there,"

"We should head back before the sentries decide to have some target practice," Ghislaine joked, and we headed back to our encampment that morning just as the cooks were serving breakfast. Ghislaine opened up the map, and pointed out the camp's location with a dagger tip, "I noticed there are no defenses in the rear of the camp," she explained.

I caught on rather quickly, "Ah...I see where this is going, Countess, so I will use my cavalry to attack the rear, they will not have time to turn the guns around," I added, and I soon added another part to the plan, "the position of the pony artillery is meant to be shot at a distance, not close range, have your infantry lay low behind this hill right here,"

"I will lead out the ponies into the open, we will draw the panicking ponies right to you, when we move in behind your ranks, that is when you come up and fire," I concluded, "the ponies won't know what hit them," I rolled up the map, and set it off to the side, "now then, let's see if there is anymore of the spinach sausage scramble with mushrooms,"

A good army is a well fed army. When food is good, so are the spirits of the soldiers in the camp, "We will attack at first light tomorrow morning," said Countess De Falkeland, I nodded lightly as I was finishing up my meal, and sipped at my morning cup of coffee. Should this plan work, it will be another notch in our belt of victories against Equestria.

"Even an alicorn princess can bleed when struck," I said resting my taloned hand on my sword pommel,

"Captain, see to it that our soldiers know the battle plan, and are ready for tomorrow," said Ghislaine,

That evening after supper, I saw Countess De Falkeland looking over at the lights from the pony camp as they were getting blown out for the night. The next morning at first light, there was a mist covering the fields. I had sent a scout to see if everyone was in position. Once he reported back, I unsheathed my sword for battle, and readied my pistol.

With Gilda at my side, I looked back at the proud griffons in this unit, "Are we ready?" asked Gilda,

I nodded lightly to Gilda with a ready sword, "You poor ponies, you know not of what is coming,"


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony: The Griffon Revolution**

 **Chapter 3: Awake O Sleeper (The Brothers Bright)**

It began as a dream. A vision of things to come. The vision turned into a whisper into the ear of every griffon oppressed by the ponies. Soon it turned into a battle cry, and the war began. Countesses like me put in our resources and funded the manufacture of weapons and training for soldiers. This epic story all began with the death of the last king.

King Guto died without an heir to inherit his throne. Griffons of noble birth all aimed to claim the throne for themselves. Through the turmoil, Equestria came in and annexed the kingdom. For years under the hoof of Princess Celestia, we griffons were treated like dirt. There were harsh tarifs on items such as meat, and nobles were bled dry from taxes

In the eyes of a pony, a griffon's life is worthless. The only good griffon is a dead one. It was to the point where if a griffon was pregnant that she had already broken the law. Not only would she be executed, but her egg would be smashed under hooves. Luckily, any griffon that had a hatchling before the annexation by the ponies would be spared.

Princess Celestia began to bled our lands of resources such as steel. The treatment was so harsh that even those of noble blood were reduced to begging ponies for scraps. It was then that figures like me decided to stand up and make a stand against Equestria. At first the support was very low, saying none of us would have the strength to fight her.

To them I said we roar like lions and we have the claws of the raptor, stand up and fight! Under the muzzle of the pony, we secretly developed weapons and soldiers in the mountains. With my military lineage, I helped turn farmers, shopkeepers, husbands, and wives into soldiers. I trained them in everything from tactics to shooting and marching.

We needed a rifle that anyone, even the most novice of soldiers, can use. Thus the Wanzl rifle became the service rifle for our Northern Army. We griffons knew those mountains like we knew our own talons. The ponies dare not venture up there because of the treacherous rocks and dangerous trails. Soon the number of griffons enlisting began to swell.

Our numbers grew from two thousand to well over twenty thousand in a matter of months. Now we had the numbers to fight, and a rallying cry. 'The Grave Before the Chains' rang through the old kingdom. Seamstresses began to make uniforms, and blacksmiths made swords and lances. We soon built factories into the mountains to make cannons.

"Amazing how many came to fight," Gabriella once said,

"Ideals are peaceful...history is violent," I replied wisely,

As I have walked the streets of these small villages, I heard the cry of a hatchling being tended to by his mother. It gladdens my heart to know that he is safe away from those wretched ponies, and he has a future. Had he been born in Griffonstone, he would not have lived and neither would his mother. These innocent griffons are whom we fight for.

Ponies often say that Griffonstone became a ghost town nearly overnight as their forces moved in upon annexation. Griffons could barely afford to live there anymore. So many griffons like me fled to the north where we took up arms and began to organize. This is our land, and we are not going to give it up without a fight. Princess Celestia will hear us.

At the small taverns on the highways and in the villages, I helped recruit any griffon of an adult age that would be willing to fight. The call to arms brought many to find their inner strength and sign their names to the registry. With seven months, we had organized divisions of infantry, aerial cavalry and artillery. We griffons were now ready to fight.

The Ambush at Kings Run was the first battle that started the war. We griffons put the blame on the start of the war on the ponies thinking they can just barge in and take over our lands while we quarrel. Well, we have no reason to quarrel amongst ourselves. Now our quarrel is with you Equestria. Still with our victory, Princess Celestia turns a deaf ear.

Even with defeats of Equestrian troops at Hawksbill Ridge, Princess Celestia did not seem bothered by us rebels in the north. In that battle alone, we counted over ten thousand enemy dead to our two hundred in a battle that lasted over two days. I really do pity the ponies that march proudly under her banner. They march certain death. The poor devils

In our fight, we not only face Cantorlot, but also the Gritish Isles, the Crystal Empire, Ponyville, Appaloosa, and many other parts of Equestria. There are many more ponies than there are griffons in these lands, and still we fight. It won't be long now before we start to see Gritish 'Redcoats' and Highland Ponies coming in to aide the Equestrian Regulars.

Now here I am with my infantry. We lay in wait at the bottom of the hill for the cavalry to flush them out of the safety of their camp. Ponies often say that griffons are inferior to ponies, and that we are greedy, lazy, and stupid. Let us see if their opinion will change when they are being run down by cavalry and running straight into the barrels of our rifles

I checked my pistol to make sure it was loaded, and looked back at my troops. They had their socket bayonets fixed to the barrels of their rifles. The hill provided cover from the cannon fire. Captain Gabriella and I unsheathed our swords for battle. Our one thousand troops had their rifles loaded, and we were in fire lines. We were all ready for the ponies


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony: The Griffon Revolution**

 **Chapter 4: The Trooper (Battle of Forthwind Field)**

"Hold this line, and stay with me," I said as my one command to my aerial cavalry. Once the camp was in sight, we flew in for the attack from the rear as we had planned. Most of the ponies were still warm in their beds. Soon to the surprise of the sentry in the rear, six hundred pairs of wings were coming out from the morning mist on the hilly fields.

The cry for battle filled the cold morning air as we lowered our lances and swords and attacked in a full soaring charge. The sword is the best friend of every cavalry-griffon outside of the lance. With a single-edged straight, spearpoint blade with a single wide and shallow fuller and nickle-plated sabre-style hilt, this is 82.5cm of the best griffon steel

"Cavalry!" he cried out, until I shot him as he was galloping for his life. The ponies seemed rather sluggish in getting out to meet us. Some were doing daily tasks like laundry only to get cut down by the sword or skewered by the lance. Very few putting up any resistance. A guard up on the ramparts was aiming at me only for Gilda to shoot him dead.

He fell with a crash into the a few tents below. Most of the ponies were undressed when we attacked the camp, and were swiftly cut down as they got out of their tents. We tore through tents and barracks in our attack. Ponies were tripping over themselves in order to retreat or find their weapons. One pony fell over a pot cooking breakfast, what a pity.

With the shot of my revolver and a slash of my cuirassier sword, Captain Gilda and I led the attack into the front entrenchments and artillery positions. The rifle-ponies were killed before they could even fire a shot as they turned to face our onslaught. Most of my cavaliers had used their lance, and were down to using their swords against the enemy.

"We got them on the run," said Gilda, flying down to my side

"Indeed, right into the trap," I replied, holstering my pistol,

The ponies were in disarray and panic as they were flushed out of the camp, and were going over the hill. There at the bottom was Countess Ghislaine and her infantry. I could hear her making commands from here, "Make ready!" she called out, and one could hear the 'clicking' sound of one thousands rifles being aimed at the enemy and then, "FIRE!"

I could see the plumes of white smoke from rifle fire, and the screams of the pony soldiers caught in the thick of it. The infantry charged up the hill with bayonets to finish off the ponies. One pony managed to get away from the fight, and gallop back to Equestria. Ghislaine and I both agreed to let him go. We had captured our first major camp of the war.

The field was littered with the corpses of the dead. Some were slumped over entrenchments or littered the grounds of the camp. It was a successful attack. I did not lose a single cavalry-griffon in the attack, and neither had Countess De Falkeland among her infantry. Then again, it was not a battle on a larger scale like Hawksbill Ridge or Singvogel.

We took the bodies of the dead out of the camp, and buried them in the entrenchments in the front. There were enough tents for all our troops since there were twenty-five hundred stationed here compared to our one thousand-six hundred. Gilda went to the kettle to see a pot of corn porridge, "Let's see if the ponies are better cooks than soldiers,"

We shared in a light laugh, and had some breakfast this morning, "Oh, this is quite nice, savory and sweet, let's go look around the cook house for the recipe," said Gabby, as I sat down with Gabby for breakfast, I thought about that pony soldier that managed to get away from the battle. I am thinking that Princess Celestia is not going to be pleased.

"Where is Countess De Falkeland?" I asked curiously to her captain

"Oh? She's in the food line getting herself some breakfast," said Gabriella,

Although the war is in our favor, our forces have been defeated at battlefields such as Kingstown and Old Queen's Mine. The Battle of Olden Queen's Mine proves these ponies have ambush tactics of their own. I had been sent to aid another cavalry regiment that was using the open pit mine as a camp. Unfortunately, the message came a day too late.

I investigated the battlefield from the bullet holes in the dead to finding piles of rifle shells in a single positions around the outer edges of the mine. This attack on griffon troops was made not by rifles, but a by weapon that is much more terrifying. It seems the ponies have turned toward new forms of technology to turn the tide of this war in their favor.

My eyes have never seen such a horrible sight, and hopefully they never see one like it again. The dusty ground was dark and red with blood. The eyes of the dead stared up at the sky. I came across a piece of paper clutched the talons of a soldier that had been shot in the back. A battle described in one sentence: 'We are the dead, there is no escape'.

Countess De Falkeland and I are seasoned soldiers, and to see such horrible things happen to both civilians and soldiers lights a fire in my soul. I am glad to have a capable infantry officer to work with. Our part in this war is small, but we do our part in the fight. It goes to show that great kingdoms like Equestria can be considered brutal and savage


End file.
